


You've still got me

by ENE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENE/pseuds/ENE
Summary: Last year I worked at the fair because my job had a booth, I spent the next month dreaming up Scott and Stiles working at/going to the fair/on a date at the fair because it's so cliche and beautiful. It took me forever to hunt up this beautiful fanfiction by turnpikedarling and I had to make art. 
This is that art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnpikedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikedarling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [odds are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990599) by [turnpikedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikedarling/pseuds/turnpikedarling). 



> Come visit me on endofnonentity.deviantart.com  
> or hit me up on tumblr: significantsilence.tumblr.com

[](http://s11.photobucket.com/user/plaidnsuspendahs/media/Carnival%20Crush_zpsb0zeji09.jpg.html)

[](http://s11.photobucket.com/user/plaidnsuspendahs/media/carnival%20kiss_zps9crqidtr.jpg.html)


End file.
